Lifty
Lifty is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Lifty and his brother Shifty are two green kleptomaniac raccoon identical twin brothers with dark green mask-like markings around their eyes. They frequently steal merchandise and produce from the other Happy Tree Friends (thus their names). They also hunt for treasure, ransack houses, or do anything to get rich quick. They mostly steal from Lumpy (in Meat Me for Lunch they stole meat from Lumpy's deli mart, in Milkin' It they stole a cow from Lumpy's farm, in Concrete Solution they stole his wallet, and in Junk in the Trunk they abducted his pet elephant). They probably rob Lumpy so frequently because his lack of intelligence and common sense makes him an easy target. Although they have the same gender, appearance, and personality, Lifty is often the one bossed around. Despite the smirks on their faces, they almost always end up dying in the episodes in which they appear. They also have a trademark evil snicker (usually a different one for later episodes). Like most siblings, Lifty and Shifty argue about who is at fault when something goes wrong, but when trouble is afoot, they work together. Despite their disagreements, they show brotherly love towards each other in some episodes, including The Wrong Side of the Tracks, in which they are paired up together while riding on Lumpy's theme park roller coaster, Sea What I Found, in which they play chess together while waiting underwater, As You Wish, in which they hug each other happily (first when being saved from falling to their deaths, then when having their wishes granted), and Gems the Breaks, in which they glance at each other lovingly while testing the kryptonut on Splendid. Despite their numerous illegal activities, they sometimes contribute to recreational activities (such as going on a roller coaster and participating in a Christmas play) without causing any trouble. On rare occasions, they earn cash honestly and have even been heroic, such as in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, where they provide a life raft to help the characters escape from an island. Both have proved to be physically capable, as they lift a elephant (with Cuddles' help) Junk in the Trunk, lift a cow effortlessly in Milkin' It, and physically overpower Giggles and Petunia in Gems the Breaks. Lifty overpowers Shifty in Who's to Flame?. Lifty & Shifty occasionally make money by themselves without stealing, like when they sell dogs that go crazy when they hear a whistle in Doggone It and when they sell bottles of hair growth formula to Disco Bear in Easy Comb, Easy Go. They also trade or sell things to Nutty, such as in Dunce Upon a Time and the Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm episode (although it could be that these were stolen prior to the episode). Lifty & Shifty die a lot due to their lack of teamwork and their greed. Like Cuddles, Petunia, and Sniffles, they tend to die some of the messiest deaths in the series. When they do, their deaths involve machines/vehicles, being mashed together or sliced apart, impalement, or some form of heat. In the internet shorts, Lifty & Shifty die in every episode they appear in. In the TV series, they survive in Ipso Fatso, Concrete Solution, and Easy Comb, Easy Go. They also survive in Happy New Year. Cheesy Does It, however, is the only episode Lifty survives in without Shifty. It is also possible they survive in Happy Trails Pt. 1, as they are on the island with the surviving characters in part 2, but are not seen in part 1. He and Shifty both seem to have an unusual desire for meat, as can be seen in Meat Me for Lunch, Ipso Fatso, And the Kitchen Sink, Milkin' It, Dunce Upon a Time, and their TV series title card. This at least makes more sense than Lumpy's love of meat, since real-life raccoons (unlike moose) do eat meat. They also have a knack for car building, being able to assemble/reassemble a car in Junk in the Trunk and maintaining their own race car in Wheelin' and Dealin'. Lifty's Episodes Starring Roles Featuring Roles Appearance Roles Kringle Roles HTF Break Roles Known Thefts *'Cuddles:' **Pet mouse (Junk in the Trunk) *'Giggles:' **Lemonade stand profits (Gems the Breaks) **Pet cat (Junk in the Trunk) *'Toothy:' **Pet turtle (Junk in the Trunk) *'Lumpy:' **Go-cart wheels (Wheelin' and Dealin') **Meat (Meat Me for Lunch) **Cow (Milkin' It) **Wallet (Concrete Solution) **Pet elephant (Junk in the Trunk) *'Petunia:' **Lemonade stand profits (Gems the Breaks) *'Handy:' **Steering wheel (Wheelin' and Dealin') **Car (Don't Yank My Chain) **Identity (Don't Yank My Chain) *'Nutty:' **Snow cone (Swelter Skelter: Melted before they could take it) *'Sniffles:' **Ripped his arms off while he was holding a magic lamp (As You Wish) *'Pop:' **Ransacked his house (Easy For You to Sleigh: Didn't actually steal anything) **Wallet (Who's to Flame?: Took it after he was deceased) *'Cub:' **Red wagon (And the Kitchen Sink) *'The Mole:' **Identity (Don't Yank My Chain) **Musical instruments (Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II)) *'Disco Bear:' **Meat (Ipso Fatso) **Submarine (Sea What I Found) *'Russell:' **Treasure chest (Sea What I Found) *'Shifty:' **All of his chess pieces (Sea What I Found) **Himself as gold (Sea What I Found) *'Mime:' **Imaginary safe (Easy For You to Sleigh) *'Flippy:' **Everything in his house (Easy For You to Sleigh) *'Cro-Marmot:' **Kidnapped (Swelter Skelter) *'Generic Tree Friends:' **Mixed items (Gems the Breaks) **Hair Growth Formulas (Easy Comb, Easy Go) (Debatable) **Various pets (Junk in the Trunk) **Video Games (Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (episode)) (Debatable) **Candy (Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (episode)) **Priceless artifacts in a museum (Gems the Breaks) Occupations and Careers :For more information, see List of Occupations *Thief - many episodes. *Race-car Driver - Wheelin' and Dealin' *Christmas Play Special Effects Helper - Class Act *Dog Breeder and Seller - Doggone It *Street Seller - Easy Comb, Easy Go, False Alarm Episode Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and TV #Wheelin' and Dealin': Gets half of his body scraped off by pavement. #Meat me for Lunch: Is sliced into portions of meat. (confirmed by Kenn Navarro) #Happy Trails Pt. 2: Is eaten by a shark. #Milkin' It: Is impaled on a tree. #Class Act: Is killed in an explosion. #Remains to be Seen: ##Is killed in an truck crash. ##Is killed again by Lumpy by getting run over by a lawnmover. #Kringle Feast: Either dies from gas suffocation or in a massive explosion caused by Lumpy. #YouTube Live Episode: Either killed by Fliqpy or the claw. (Death not seen, confirmed by Kenn Navarro) #The Wrong Side of Tracks: Is killed by a spinning pole by the park entrance. #From Hero to Eternity: Is sucked into a whirlpool and burned by lava. #And the Kitchen Sink: Is sliced in half by a rope. #Don't Yank My Chain: Is run over by a train. #Doggone It: Crashes his and Shifty's van into a tree and flies through the windshield, crushing his body against a tree. #Sea What I Found: Drowns in the sea. #Easy For You to Sleigh: Jumps out of a window and into a combine harvester. #Who's to Flame?: Gets his head crushed by a motor. #As You Wish: Is electrocuted by a lamp. #Dunce Upon a Time: Is crushed by a castle spire. #Gems the Breaks: Is boiled to death when Splendid magnifies his laser through a pair of binoculars while Lifty hides in a lake. #Aw, Shucks!: Is crushed by huge pieces of popcorn. #Junk in the Trunk: Is impaled through the head by a pogo stick. #Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II): Is pierced in the chest by a recorder. #Claw: Either killed by Fliqpy or the claw. (Death not seen, confirmed by Kenn Navarro) #Wrath of Con: Suffocates after Splendid sucks all the air out of the room. #Swelter Skelter: Is killed in an ice explosion. # Happy Tree Friends False Alarm episode: Has his head decapitated and mutilated. #Buns of Steal: Is cut apart by a fence. Debatable Deaths #Stealing the Spotlight: Is killed by Lumpy's Christmas lights. (Since The Mole survived the heat as well and they were not seen being killed, only running into each other.) #Breaking Wind: Is killed by Splendid's fart. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Is possibly killed by Flippy's bomb or a grenade he and Shifty were passing to each other. (Deaths not shown) #Blood Sample O+: Gets his head impaled by a sharp object. #Crazy Disco: Is crushed by falling disco balls. #Fall Harvest Wallpaper: Falls from a high distance, and splatters on the ground. (Death not seen) #Holiday Hangover January 2007 Calendar: Dies from breathing in gas, as in Kringle Feast. #Fire Escape: Falls to his death. #Unnamed Merry-go-round Wallpaper: Is flung off a merry-go-round. #Unnamed Wallpaper: Is killed when Flippy's dynamite explodes. (Death not seen) #March 2011: Same death as Swelter Skelter. #Dumb Ways to Die: Same as the wallpaper. Injuries Seen on Computer and TV #Meat Me for Lunch: Gets his arms and legs impaled by sharp utensils. #Class Act: Gets the bottom half of his body torn off. #Easy for you to Sleigh: Is impaled in the torso by candy canes acting as stakes. #Sea What I Found: Gets torn and bloody ankles after being shot out of a submarine. #Junk in the Trunk: Gets his arms torn off when Lumpy and his elephant pull on him. #Buns of Steal: ##Impales his foot with a jackhammer. ##Gets his other foot impaled with a jackhammer by Shifty. Number of Kills Additional Comics #Bank On It: Accidently hits Shifty in the face with a hammer, trying to break a piggy bank. Games #Deadbye Derby: Kills Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Flaky, Nutty, Petunia, Handy, Disco Bear, and Splendid. Episodes Survived by Season Survival Rate *Internet series: 0.83% *Breaks, Kringles, and Love Bites: 50% *TV series: 17% *'Total:' 18.18% Trivia *If you don't count irregular episodes, Lifty would be one of the three characters to die in all of their starring roles. The others would be Cuddles and Shifty. *At the table in Kringle Feast, one of the green legs belongs to Lifty and the other to Shifty. *Lifty & Shifty have a van similar to that of the A-Team (evidenced by the red stripe and spoiler), as seen in Doggone It, Concrete Solution, As You Wish, Easy Comb, Easy Go, Junk in the Trunk and the Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm episode. Because of this, some people believe that Lifty and Shifty stole the A-Team's van. *Lifty & Shifty seem to have a hot-air balloon they use for escapes after they rob someone, as seen in Milkin' It and As You Wish. *Lifty has a wide range of deaths, involving machines/vehicles, being mashed together or sliced apart, impalement, or some form of heat. *Lifty, Shifty, and Cuddles die in the first and last episodes of the TV series. *In the TV series, the only episodes that Lifty and Shifty don't appear in are "Seventh Heaven", "Behind the Eighth Ball", and "Ten Speed". *Lifty is the first character to kill Handy. *Without his Class Act kills, his kill count would drop from 58 to 22 *The only four instances of Lifty dying before Shifty are Milkin' It, Who's to Flame?, Swelter Skelter, and Buns of Steal. *The only times Lifty and Shifty do not do anything antagonistic are Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, Remains to be Seen, Stealing the Spotlight, From Hero to Eternity, Easy Comb, Easy Go, Wrath of Con, The Wrong Side of the Tracks, Kringle Feast, Happy New Year, Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (episode), YouTube Live Episode, and Claw. Doggone It could count depending on what Lifty and Shifty were doing. In Aw, Shucks!, they were likely planning on stealing a cow before Lumpy's corn killed them first. *Lifty, Shifty, Cuddles, and Flaky are the only characters to be killed by both sides of Flippy. *''Ipso Fatso'' and Concrete Solution are the only episodes where Lifty and Shifty steal without getting a comeuppance. *Out of the characters who rarely die, Lifty is the only character to be the first to die in an episode. He does however, die last in Meat Me for Lunch, Sea What I Found, Easy For You to Sleigh, Junk in the Trunk, *Every time Lifty, Shifty, and Cuddles appear in the same episode and its the raccoons who survive, Cuddles always dies. **In the regular episodes its Toothy, Handy, Nutty, and Cub who die in every episode that Lifty and Shifty survive. *Lifty only survives 5 out of the 33 episodes he appears in. *Lifty is one of the few characters to have less then 20 percent on their survival rate, the others are Handy and Shifty. *Lifty is the sixth character to die in the TV series. *He seems to be the mechanic of the raccoon duo, as in a few episodes he is seen working on their van or vehicle. Shifty, on the other hand, drives their van in a majority of the episodes. *The only other character to sport his and Shifty's grin has been Disco Bear, as seen in Easy Comb, Easy Go. *Despite being one of the least appearing of the 20 Happy Tree Friends main characters, he and Shifty had four starring roles in the TV series, the third most behind Lumpy and Sniffles. *He and Shifty appeared in thirteen out of the first eighteen TV episodes, but only in four of the last nineteen. *Unlike Pop and Cub, he and Shifty have never been seen without each other (the only exception being spaced out deaths and Easy For You to Sleigh). *Lifty is one of the few characters whose name is not a real word. The others are Cro-Marmot, Flippy, and Lammy. *There has only been one episode (Cheesy Does It) where one of the raccoon twins has died while the other survives. They usually either die or survive together (although sometimes they suffer different deaths). *In early episodes, his and Shifty's pupils are normal like any other Tree Friend (like Pac-man pupils). However, occasionally in early episodes, and always in later episodes, their pupils dialate/shrink, making them appear more mischievous. *Lifty and Shifty say "Uh-oh!" when something goes wrong. *While he and Shifty rarely appear in the internet series, they appear in a majority of the TV episodes. *He and Shifty appear in all three episodes of "One Foot in the Grave" and "The Third Degree". *Although they are identical twins, Lifty's voice is slightly higher pitched than Shifty's voice. This has led some to believe that he is the younger of the two. However it was recently confirmed by Kenn Navarro on Twitter that they were both born at the same time. *He and Shifty are voiced by Kenn Navarro, the same voice actor who does Cuddles and Good Flippy, although Lifty and Shifty sound nothing like Cuddles and Good Flippy. *Lifty and Shifty are two of the six green characters. The other four are Nutty, Cro-Marmot, Flippy, and Mr. Pickels. The two were possibly made green to match the color of money. *Lifty is one of the few characters to die in every episode where he kills another character. The other characters are Toothy, Petunia, Handy, and Shifty. *Lifty is the most frequent victim of his twin brother. *Cuddles is his most frequent victim. *In the episode Class Act, Shifty can be seen dragging Lifty, so it is evident that even though Shifty has killed Lifty before (like in Milkin' It) and left him to die (like in Sea What I Found), he still tried to save his brother. However, at the time there was no danger to Shifty, so it is fair to assume he cares for his brother, but will leave him behind at any sign of danger. *Because of a goof in the opening credits of As You Wish, Lifty and Shifty are two of three characters to have only have their names and not "starring" nor "and" in the first season of the TV series, the other being The Mole. *His and Shifty's laugh is unique to them. Most other HTFs either giggle or laugh. *The only characters Lifty & Shifty have not stolen from are Flaky, Splendid, and Lammy. *The first character to kill Lifty and Shifty at the same time is Flaky (indirectly), with the sharks in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. *Lifty is the only character to have his first appearance, first death, and first victim in one episode. *Lifty and Shifty only appeared twice in Internet Season 3. *Despite being better known for trying to steal money and other valuable items, Lifty and Shifty have tried to steal food eight times in: Meat Me for Lunch, Milkin' It, Swelter Skelter, Easy For You to Sleigh (in which they stole both), Buns of Steal, And the Kitchen Sink, Ipso Fatso, and Cheesy Does It. By comparison, they only tried to steal money or valuables six times in: Sea What I Found, Easy For You to Sleigh, As You Wish, Gems the Breaks, Concrete Solution, and Who's to Flame?. **This could further support the theory that they steal out of necessity instead of greed. *Despite his villainous reputation, Lifty is one of the nine characters who have never intentionally killed a character. The others are: Toothy, Cub, Disco Bear, Nutty, Cuddles, Russell, Mime, and (Debatably) Lammy. *According to the "Collect Them All" section, Lifty bowls a 300 score at the game of bowling. Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Raccoons Category:Green Characters Category:Characters Category:Duo Characters Category:Characters who rarely survive Category:Relatives Category:Adult Characters Category:Characters with mental disorders Category:Deadeye Derby Bosses Category:More Kills than Deaths Category:Characters who wear no clothes Category:Antagonist